


A Holiday to Remember

by NamineRose



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineRose/pseuds/NamineRose
Summary: After his mother was diagnosed with a terminal illness, about six months after Hop was born, Leon stepped up and took over raising his new little brother. While things weren’t always easy for them, Leon did his best to provide as normal as a childhood for Hop as he possibly could, especially around the Holidays. Christmas was their favorite time of year and even though it was only the two of them, Leon made sure they packed in all sorts of traditional activities and holiday fun. So what happens when Hop begs to spend Christmas this year with his new best friend from school since she claims her Holidays are boring compared to Hops? And why is her single father so damn hot?Hop and Gloria are both 10, Raihan is 28, Leon is 27.Cheesy title is cheesy.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Hammerlocke was beautiful this time of year Leon had come to notice as he stood leaned against a counter in his cozy apartment kitchen and observed the gentle snowfall outside his window. The only noise in the space around him was the slowly boiling tea kettle off to his right and the soft hum of the heater as it tried to compensate for the frosty weather outside. Hop was still at school and Leon had at least another hour before he had to pull on his thickest coat and brace the slowly piling snow outside. 

They moved to Hammerlocke almost four months ago just in time for the winter semester to start so snow was still a new concept for both Dande boys since the worst weather their home town of Wyndon had ever seen were heavy rainstorms. Needless to say they were both very ill-prepared for the sudden temperature drop and Leon quickly express ordered them new thick winter jackets and gloves to cope. This was probably Hammerlocke’s third decent snowing of the season and by now Leon had grown not only used to it, but fond of it as well, especially with the Holidays now in full swing. They had barely escaped a snowy Thanksgiving however the weather forecast predicted a white Christmas and both Leon and Hop were excited at the concept.

A high pitched whistle pulled Leon from his thoughts and from the window as he leaned over to turn off the stove before lifting the kettle and pouring the hot water into the cup he had prepared nearby. Setting it back down he gathered his tea and his phone before making his way to the couch in attempts to relax and make the best of the rest of his day off before picking up his younger brother. Today was Thursday meaning it was Leon’s only full day off and while he loved Hop and his never-ending energy dearly, he tried his best to get in some ‘him’ time in between errands. This new apartment at least offered them each their own bedroom compared to their small flat in Wyndon so leisure time wasn’t quite as hard to come by but Leon still milked any alone time he got to its fullest extent.

Setting his mug down Leon reclined into the sofa as he lazily scrolled through his emails for the day before moving on to his bank account to make sure everything was still in good standing and he hadn’t missed any automatic bills. Even with their recent move and their mother’s constant hospital bills, because of Leon’s new job as a waiter at a high-end local restaurant, Leon was finally starting to get ahead of everything and he couldn’t help but feel relieved at the notion. For years they had just been barely staying a float but now Leon had some semblance of a savings and even enough to start setting aside in a secret account specifically for Hop’s future schooling. 

Setting his phone aside Leon moved to cradle his cup in his hands and hold it close as he dropped his shoulders and tried to sink into the cushions below him as far as he could. As he let his eyelids slip closed he couldn't help but notice that lately his free time came with a price- the reminder that he was lonely. When Hop wasn’t tearing up the house Leon was left to his own solo activities such as running errands, cooking or some sort of one-person activity like reading. Ever since his mother had been hospitalized over nine years ago Leon had assumed the roles of both big brother and parental figure meaning anything that didn’t directly pertain to Hop’s well-being got set on the back burner. The only friend that stuck with him through his last year of high school and after was his childhood friend Sonia who tried to pitch in where she could but it was mostly left to Leon. The man didn’t mind per-say, he’d do anything for Hop, but it left Leon with little to no social life. He got along with his new coworkers just fine, and Sonia video called often but as a lab intern she was even busier than Leon, the two hadn’t been able to hang out since the move either.

Leon had enjoyed his alone time in the past since it was basically his break but now the more they got situated in Hammerlocke the more it appeared to Leon that something was missing. Most days this revelation didn’t bother him until he was out grocery shopping and watching the young couples around him float by in their little rose colored bubbles. The last date he had attempted to go on was well over three years ago and he left the dinner early when Sonia called him in a panic as she drove a feverish Hop to the hospital. Needless to say the man he had gone on a date with was intimidated at the idea of parental responsibilities and politely declined Leon’s offer of a ‘make-up’ date. 

A soft chime had honey colored eyes blinking opening in order to locate the timer on his phone and switch it to dismissed. With a heavy sigh Leon pulled himself up to stand, depositing his mug onto the counter as he made his way to the entryway to pull on his shoes and coat. As soon as he stepped outside the chill of the air bit at his exposed cheeks and nose causing the other to try and hunker his face more into his scarf. The walk to Hop’s school wasn’t too far thankfully and it took only fifteen minuets until he was standing on the cleared sidewalk in front of the large academy. It cost Leon a pretty penny to pay for Hop’s tuition here but he had to say he was so far impressed with not only the curriculum but with the staffing and communication from the teachers as well. Hop was a smart boy and Leon was glad to see him be pushed by his peers and professors.

It didn't take long before Leon spotted familiar purple locks come down the steps of the main entrance. Beside Hop, as usual, was a brunette girl, both of them chattering away with exaggerated hand motions and wide grins. Leon knew the girl’s name was Gloria since Hop talked about her a lot and he couldn’t help but think fondly that the two reminded him of Sonia and himself. Hop had told him after his second day of class that a girl had pointedly come to sit with him during their nutrition break and by the end of the day she had declared them best friends, as kids do, which Hop happily agreed to. Since then Leon knew that the two spent all day together at school and twice, in better weather, Leon had taken Hop to the park to meet up with the girl and her baby sitter for a play date. Besides her sitter (Leon had only deduced that she was the sitter with how Gloria called her by first name) Leon had never seen another parental figure with her. He had to admit that whoever Gloria's parents were though, they had done an excellent job in raising her as she seemed very sweet and well mannered.

As soon as they hit the sidewalk the two kids embraced in a farewell hug before Hop turned to run toward Leon and Gloria went the other way toward a sleek black car-one that Leon saw parked here rarely but figured it was her parent's.

“Leon!” Hop shouted as he tackled his brother making the older man laugh at his dramatics while embracing him back.

“Hey there kid, have fun today?” He hummed as they began to walk back toward the apartment. Leon didn’t want to linger too long in the cold especially since the clouds over head were getting darker threatening more snow that Leon did not wanna be caught walking in.

“Ya! Gloria and I got to do this science experiment that made the chemicals change colors when you mixed them together and it was so cool!” He exclaimed skipping at Leon’s side, gloved hands moving animatedly.

A smile found Leon’s lips and he reached over to ruffle the smaller’s hair. “That sounds awesome!” He agreed. “Wanna stop and get some soup for dinner before we head home?”

“Soup sounds soooo good right now.” Hop groaned and nodded furiously in agreement. “Can we watch a movie tonight too? After homework of course.” Large gold eyes turned toward Leon with his bottom lip pushed out for full effect.

Rolling his eyes Leon let out an exaggerated sigh before it broke into a chuckle. “Sounds like a plan champ.”

The two boys made it home just as snow began to fall again, sighing in relief as they stepped into the warmth and shut the door on the cold outside. Hop hurried to remove his outerwear and shoes before carefully taking the styrofoam container of soup to place it in the kitchen for Leon to dish up. Once done with that he grabbed his backpack and began to unload its contents onto the coffee table to begin his school work knowing the faster he got it done the faster he could cuddle up with his brother to watch some ridiculous movie before bed.

Leon moved with less haste than his brother in his removal of clothing and moved to the kitchen afterward to pull some bowls from the cupboard for their early dinner. He then placed the kettle back onto the stove after lighting the burner planning to make some hot chocolate to go with their movie night. From over the kitchen counter he watched as Hop dove straight into his studies, a smile lifting the corner of his lips as a sense of pride bloomed in his chest. There had been many times in the last ten years where Leon felt as if he was failing the younger but as he watched him now he felt accomplished.

It wasn’t long before Hop was clearing away his finished homework and helping Leon bring their bowls and mugs to the living room while Leon set up their DVD player. Hop had already grabbed a movie from their small selection and was situating himself on the couch by the time Leon had the menu screen displayed and returned to the couch himself. They had watched this movie before but Leon found it amusing how invested Hop always got as if it was new to him.

As the film played Leon watched amused as Hop began to doze off from where he was leaned against him. They had finished both their meal and their drinks long before and now as the movie neared it’s end he could see that Hop had given up trying to fight sleep. Carefully Leon shifted to scoop up the smaller boy to navigate his way toward his room, setting him gently onto bed before tucking him in. With a soft kiss to his forehead Leon returned to the living room to clean up their mess before shutting off the TV. Finished with that he went to his own room to prepare for bed as well, flicking lights off as he went until only the soft neons of the lights outside trickled in through the windows. Once changed Leon sunk into his pillows and let a sigh of exhaustion escape him as his thoughts buzzed with everything he needed to do in the next coming week to prepare for Hop’s winter vacation after tomorrow. He had learned early on that Holidays were best for both of them when they were busy. Soon though he found himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep, the city noise outside the perfect white noise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raihan’s Pov:

“Okay and chin up, up, lil’ higher-perfect!” A dozen clicks sounded after the exclamation that all blended into the familiar white noise of people moving around the set beyond.

A tall, lean man stood in the middle of a white backdrop in nothing but some low hanging sweatpants and an unbuttoned navy silk pajama top that was hanging on for dear life from where it was draped across his shoulders. He had a hand placed lazily in a pocket as he moved his head this way and that way as directed by the photographer before him trying to get a perfect ‘front cover’ worthy shot. Raihan knew the shoot was for a new sleepwear holiday launch, obviously, but to be honest he had no idea what brand it was for nor did he particularly care. He had been here since five this morning and despite the easy smirk on his lips he was over the whole ordeal.

“Alright that should do it! That’s a wrap!” The photographer called out and the crew paused their tasks to give a round of applause, more likely at the idea that they were finished rather than in appraisal of the photographer like he believed.

Raihan dropped his pose immediately and rolled his shoulders back to let the fabric of the shirt finish sliding off so he could remove the article of clothing. He handed it to the wardrobe assistant as he stepped off the set making his way to the small changing room to finish changing back into his normal attire from this morning, a hand rubbing at the tension in the back of his neck as he walked.

As he emerged from the dressing room and refastened his watch he took note of the time displayed. It was only two in the afternoon meaning if he could slip out in the next few minuets he’d have plenty of time to grab a bite to eat before going and picking up his daughter from school. He pulled out his phone to send a quick message to his baby sitter to let her know he’d be able to get Gloria today and that she was free to have the day off. It was rare for Raihan to be done with work so early but he certainly wasn’t complaining as he loved the overjoyed look his daughter gave him whenever he pulled up to get her instead of Bea.

Handing the stylist his sweats as well he thanked her politely before slipping out a side door to head to his car- wanting to avoid getting caught in reviewing the pictures or anything else his manager could handle for him. Raihan really didn’t care which picture they selected of him for whatever set and he hated having to stand there smiling and pretending he did.

Raihan had been a model ever since he was about seventeen, starting out after auditioning for a teen clothing brand that he wasn’t even sure still existed. A week after the mock photo shoot found him on two different sets with photographers impressed by his professionalism and an agency offering him a deal. The company worked around his school schedule and even when Gloria was born his manager assured him that they would stick with him, accommodating his new lifestyle going as far as including young Gloria in a few different ads.

While he maybe wasn’t internationally famous, like Nessa, Raihan had still accrued a large fan base on his social media that stuck with him even after Gloria’s birth. He ran his social medias by himself, balancing aesthetic teasers of his shoots or time on set with wholesome photos of his personal life at home with Gloria. This concept was what kept his popularity up was what his manager figured based off his fan base that ranged from idol-struck teenagers to young adults impressed that he was a single, hot, working father. Raihan was human and he didn’t try to pretend like he was top class, even if he was currently wearing two thousand dollar shoes.

Finding his car in the lot and slipping in Raihan brought up the GPS map to Gloria’s school, pulling out quickly after reading the reply he had received from Bea. He swung through a fast food drive thru to pick up lunch for both him and Gloria then proceeded on his way and parking in front of the school. As he waited he took account of the snow covered scenery around him with slight distaste. Despite living in Hammerlock his whole life he still had yet to embrace the snow or the cold for that matter. He could admit that the city was absolutely beautiful in the winter season but he preferred to enjoy it through his house’s windows in the comfort of his central heating.

Glancing out the passenger's window he finally spotted Gloria coming down the stairs, hands and mouth moving a thousand miles a hour per usual, with some lavender haired boy beside her who was just as animated. For the life of him Raihan couldn’t remember the boy’s name (Leap? Skip?) but he knew that his daughter was fond of him. Bea had even told him once that Gloria had begged her to go play with the boy a few weekends in a row at the park near the school. 

‘His older brother brought him, super polite guy.’ Bea had stated when Raihan had returned home later that night although that was all she really had to say. Knowing Bea she didn’t go out of her way to try and hold a conversation with him as socializing wasn’t really her strong suit.

Raihan watched amused as the two eventually made their way to the sidewalk, Gloria’s grin growing impossibly wide when she scanned for Bea’s car and instead recognized his. Pulling her friend into a hug before she darted toward the vehicle and threw open the door to clamber inside. 

“You got off early!” She gasped loudly as she shut the car door, flinging herself over the middle console and into Raihan in an awkward hug.

Grinning he reached up and ruffled her hair. “Well hello to you too kiddo. I sure did.” He hummed as she pulled back to sit properly and pull her seat belt on. “How was school?”

That was all the invitation his daughter needed to go off on a monologue about her entire day start to finish. Raihan tried his best to keep up with her babbling and tuned in fully when she mentioned the boy (Hop! That was it) and what they had done during class and recess. 

“-and then Ms. Allison said Hop and I had to stop mixing chemicals and pay attention to the lecture or she was gonna ban us from being lab partners again! But dad the colors were so pretty!” she whined with a small pout on her lips which caused Raihan to laugh as he pulled up to a red light.

“You have to listen to your teachers though.” He scolded lightly glancing at her from the corner of his gaze just in time to watch her stick out her tongue playfully. “You really like this Hop boy huh?” He added.

A grin took over her features once more and she nodded firmly. “He’s my best friend!” She declared. “He’s super nice and smart papa. He always helps me with my lessons and shares his lunch with me- he brings home made lunch every day.” She added as if she needed to explain why she was sharing lunch with him even though she got lunch from the cafeteria everyday.

“Home made? Fancy.” Raihan laughed as he pulled up into their driveway. Despite having a pretty decent income his house was a bit underwhelming compared to some of his other friends from the agency. It was a two story, four bedroom with a decent living room, kitchen, two bathrooms and a small pool with a separate spa in the backyard. The house was more than enough room for the two of them and Raihan really just used the extra space for when he hosted parties with his friends or on a rare occasion had his parents over to visit.

“It is fancy.” Gloria huffed with a giggle as they headed up the walkway. “You should start making me home made lunch.” she teased when they stepped into the entryway.

Raihan made a show of rolling his eyes. “I make you home made dinner isn’t that enough? So demanding all of a sudden.” He scoffed and bumped his hip into her while she tried to take off her shoes just to throw her off balance a bit.

“No, Bea makes dinner. You just heat it up.” Her face was smug at the statement and Raihan stared at her, eyebrows raised in disbelief that he had just been called out by a ten year old.

After a moment of the two staring each other down Raihan gave up trying to find an argument, clicking his tongue in mock annoyance. “You’re a brat.” He decided as he headed toward the kitchen to set up their food while Gloria laughed at her win and followed.

“I love you papa.” She singsonged as she sat on a stool by the wrap-around counter and began to dig into her chicken strips.

Raihan hummed non-committedly as he bit into his burger and reached over to quickly steal some of her fries in retaliation for her teasing. For the most part they ate in silence save for Gloria asking for a drink from the fridge. As Raihan began to clean up however Gloria made a sort of gasping noise and took off toward her backpack before returning to the kitchen, plopping a small plastic container on the counter.

Quirking a brow in question he watched as his daughter popped off the lid and grinned proudly at the handful of cookies that were revealed. He watched as Gloria picked one out of the assortment and chomped on it happily. He peeked over at the contents before selecting a brightly colored frosted Santa shaped sugar cookie, taking a hesitant bite of the surprise dessert only to be met with sugary heaven. Raihan groaned in exaggerated delight and pointed at the box.

“Where did these come from?”

“Hop gave them to me! His brother made them. He brought them to share with the class but made extra just for us. They’re amazing huh?” She hummed as she finished hers.

Raihan’s agreement came in the form of a nod as he reached for another one. So Hop’s brother could cook and bake? The man had Raihan on two strikes he thought with a laugh as he chewed on the second pastry. 

“Go on and do your homework. You can have another one later.” Raihan tilted his head toward her school bag and waited until she had scurried off before closing up the container and moving it to the back of the counter. While Gloria did her school work Raihan opened up his Instagram to browse through his feed to kill time while she worked. Later he would upload a new picture but for now he just wanted to mindlessly scroll while his daughter was preoccupied.

For the most part he had this next week off in order to spend the holidays with Gloria even if they had no real big plans for Christmas. Other than his company holiday party the night before Christmas Eve (an event he dreaded but was required to attend), Gloria and he spent the holiday alone with movies and junk food galore. His parents were on the other end of the region, assuming they were home and not traveling about, so other than a quick video call it was just the two of them. Raihan didn’t particularly mind but sometimes he got the impression that Gloria did. This year he wanted to do something a little different like to at least take her to the local ice rink for a change of pace-maybe even invite that Hop boy.

‘Maybe his brother’s hot.’ Raihan smirked to himself at the idea as he switched tabs to look up the hours of the ice rink. He’d have Gloria ask Hop tomorrow if he wanted to go and if so to have his brother or parents contact him, besides he wanted to actually meet his daughters proclaimed best friend. Turning off his screen Raihan stood straight to meander to his couch when Gloria called for help on her work. 

A change of pace this holiday was something they both needed.


	2. Que Cliché Ice Rink Scene

“Ice-skating?” Leon cocked his head as he stared at the yellow post-it note in his hand, a phone number scribbled onto it in sharp black ink.

The Dande boys were seated at their small dining table as they took a break from unloading the bags of new Christmas décor Leon had bought earlier. Leon had picked up his younger brother from school around one after his morning shift, the school letting out earlier for vacation, and from there they had taken the subway to a few specialty shops to stock up on garland, lights, and accent décor. When they made they initial move Leon had either sold or left most of their Holiday stuff in favor of replacing it with new down the line. After sorting through their haul and hanging their wreath on their door outside Leon made them cups of hot coco while Hop fished for the note that was currently in Leon’s hand.

“Ya! Gloria’s dad said she could bring a friend.” he nodded as he blew over the top of his drink in attempt to cool it. “Can we please go Lee? We haven’t been in forever!” He added dramatically, eyes boring into Leon from across the table.

Lips pursed Leon gave a small hum of consideration. He could hear the blatant excitement in his younger brother’s voice and despite being a tad anxious at the thought of meeting up with a random parent while their respected kids goofed around, he knew he’d most likely give in. Chances were it would be both of the parents off in their own little world and Leon could probably finish his book on his phone.

“Alright, Alright, we can go.” As soon as the words were out Hop was jumping up from the table in excitement. “However, you have to at least start on your break assignment tonight. I’ll contact Gloria’s father to figure out a time.” Leon couldn’t help his chuckle at his brother as Hop ran around the table to hug him, nodding and agreeing frantically.

Setting the note down he took another sip of his drink before standing and ruffling Hop’s hair. “Let’s get the counter and kitchen decorated before you start on that though, sound like a plan?”

“Oh! Can we hang garland around the top?” He gasped already running to the bag to grab it while Leon laughed at his antics behind him before coming to help untangle it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Papa! Did Hop’s brother call yet?” Gloria called out from where she was dramatically draped over the arm of the couch on her stomach, head hanging over the edge.

“For the third time, no.” Raihan laughed glancing over the top of his phone from where he was seated at their breakfast bar, arms leaned back on it so he could face his pouting daughter. “But I’m sure he will soon. Patience ya brat.” Despite assuring his daughter however it was nearing seven pm but he assumed that maybe Leon had work or something else important thus delaying his contact.

“What if he says no though?” She whined crawling up to look over the back of the couch instead at her father who, in her opinion, was not nearly concerned enough over the possibility.

“I doubt he will. You guys went on those play dates right?” He reminded, watching as Gloria’s face twisted into thought and then immediate excitement as a loud chime sounded from Raihan’s phone. Before Raihan could even open the message Gloria was kicking off of the couch and running to him with wide hopeful eyes.

Seeing the unknown number pop up gave Raihan an idea that it was in fact the party in question finally sending him an answer and he opened it to read the message, Gloria all but breathing down his neck.

‘Sorry for the late reply, we ran some errands after school. This is Hop’s brother Leon, Hop would love to go ice-skating tomorrow with Gloria, Any particular time?’

Raihan read the message twice before an amused smirk turned his lips. How old was this man? His message read so proper- like something his manager would have sent him. Gloria’s increased grip on his pants brought him back to the matter at hand as she waited impatiently for him to respond.

‘It’s no problem, Raihan btw, Eleven sound good?’

His thumb flew over his keyboard with practiced ease before he moved his arm off to the side in order to open up his lap for his eager daughter to crawl into as they waited for confirmation. This reply came much quicker though thankfully.

‘Eleven sounds perfect. The one downtown I’m assuming?’

Before Raihan could think of a response his face contorted into a grimace as Gloria cried out loudly in excitement as she slid down from his lap bolting toward her room, yelling something about needing to find her hat to match her coat for tomorrow. At least he instilled a good sense of fashion into her if nothing else. Even with the expense of his eardrums Raihan couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her go before returning his gaze to his phone screen.

‘Thats the one. See ya tomorrow.’

Having sent the message he turned off his screen in favor of standing up to stretch and go check on his gremlin of a daughter. He helped her rifle through her closet for the desired coat and hat, setting it on a hanger for easy locating tomorrow, then herded her toward the bath. After drawing it he let her be and wandered out into the living room to lay down on the couch so he could scroll through his feed and see how his new post from earlier was doing.

When his phone lit up again he was brought back to the message thread, lips pursing he glanced over their brief exchange. Who texted like that anyway?

Too curious for his own good he brought up his Facebook and clicked on the search bar quickly typing in ‘Leon Dande’, remembering the label with Hop’s first and last name off the container of cookies, now empty, that he would return tomorrow.

No result came up though and Raihan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he switched to Twitter to repeat the process only to again have only similar names come up it the suggestions. Quickly he sat up in determination as he opened every social application icon he had. Each time however he was brought to a screen claiming there was no such profile. Who didn’t have a social media account?

Consumed in his failing investigation Raihan didn't hear Gloria as she entered the room in her pajamas, a hairbrush in hand, until she spoke out to him.

“What’s wrong papa?” she hummed as she plopped in front of him on the sofa.

“Huh? Oh, what’s Hop’s last name?”

“Dande I think, why?” She hummed, cocking her head as she reached out her hand holding the hairbrush to tap her father’s unoccupied hand.

Looking up Raihan took the offered brush and set his phone aside while Gloria turned around in order for Raihan to comb through her short locks better. He had run out of possible platforms to search up the mystery man he’d be meeting tomorrow and couldn’t help but feel a bit weary about the idea that he was a ghost on the internet.

“You’ve actually seen Hop’s brother right?” He asked as he began to brush through her hair, always careful despite what little length there was. Raihan tried his best to keep her hair cut short ever since the two, yes two, chewing gum incidents last year. Having it styled like this suited her loud and playful personality better anyway.

His sudden questioning caused her to giggle and she attempted to nod before remembering the task on hand. “Well ya! He’s always waiting for Hop after school. He stands right there papa.” She added, tone a bit teasing and bordering on exasperated.

“Stands? Do they walk?” Had Raihan really not noticed? Granted it was rare for him to pick Gloria up but when he did he always simply saw Hop head the opposite direction and never really paid attention to where or to whom.

Gloria simply hummed in confirmation, swaying a little while she waited for Raihan to finish. Soon enough he placed the brush next to his phone and scooped his daughter up quickly causing her to burst into giggles and squirm in attempt to escape.

“Alright come on my bratty child, bed time so we can go have fun tomorrow.” He laughed tightening his grip to try and immobilize her attempt to struggle. Successfully making his way up the stairs to her room he gave no warning before dropping her on the bed below, snickering as she bounced a little before she scrambled under the covers. Usually he had issues getting her to go to bed at a decent time but it seemed like tonight she was far too excited for tomorrow to even try to argue.

Once she was settled he sat on the edge to lean over better and kiss her forehead. “Sweet dreams my lil’ monster.” He hummed. “I love you.”

“Night Papa, I love you too.” She smiled as he stood to turn off the light and close her door behind him.

As Raihan headed back down stairs to retrieve his phone and start shutting off lights he mulled over the plan for tomorrow. It had been a while since the model had hung out with anyone besides coworkers and business friends. Despite his extroverted charm Raihan really didn’t go out of his way to make new friends and most of the other parents he had met in the last few years thanks to his daughter never really sparked enough of a connection for him to want to keep in contact. Not even the plethora of single young moms or agency interns who practically threw themselves at him had caught his interest for longer than a rare one night stand.

He had hopes though that tomorrow wouldn’t be a total bust and at the bare minimum he knew Gloria would at least have fun.

********************************************************************************************************

“Lee...are we lost?” The raised eyebrow of his younger brother displayed his lack of amusement almost more than the sigh in his tone.

“Not lost. Just turned around a bit, I’m pretty sure it’s this way.” Leon grinned despite the sheer lack of confidence he held. He knew in theory where the rink was and they were at least in the general area since they were in fact downtown. At least he had the mind to leave early since he knew how pants he was with directions and by this point would only be a couple minuets late. 

Hop followed along diligently, familiar with this scenario all too well, and kept hold of his brothers hand as they went. Luck seemed to be on Leon’s side today and soon the town square’s Christmas tree came into view, beyond it was the ice rink populated with people both on and off the ice. Another thing he loved about Hammerlocke was despite being a fairly large city it held onto it’s roots with all the old brick buildings and small town-like atmosphere, creating a beautiful picturesque scene that could rival a fairy tale.

The old square was a glow with strands of white lights wrapped around trees, street lamps and strung across roads from building to building. The twenty foot tree decorated in multi-colored bulbs and ornaments was the main focus in the center drawing peoples’ attention from all over the region to come and shop at the food and gift stalls set up in abundance around it. People of all kinds buzzed around the square laughing and smiling while kids ran around to play in the snow piled up off to the sides after it was cleared from the main walkways. The sky was bright and clear today making it ideal for outside activities- the perfect start to winter break.

Before Leon could even think to start scouting out Gloria and her parents he felt an insistent tug on his hand and he turned to Hop and followed his pointed finger toward the rink. Perched up on the railing was Gloria waving wildly toward Hop with a smile that could be seen across the square. Leon let his younger brother take off ahead of him so the two friends could meet in the middle with excited laughter while he looked beyond the young girl and toward the sky scraper of a man that stood straight from where he was leaned against the railing Gloria had just hopped off of. Eyes wide Leon almost faltered in his steps when his gaze trailed from the phone in the man’s large hand up to his strong jaw and sharp ice blue eyes that were watching the two kids hop around in amusement. Once those eyes lifted to lock on to Leon however the lilac haired man was pretty sure his soul left his body as the other man’s gaze flitted over his frame, the corner of his lips lifting in what looked like a smirk and dear gods was that a fang? 

Leon stopped once they were only a few feet away from each other and smiled up, yes up because dang was this man tall and Leon had never once considered himself as short by any means, politely at the other male.

“Raihan I assume? Nice to meet you I’m Leon.” He extended his gloved hand out toward him, glad that the cold would account for any discoloration to his face. “Sorry we’re a bit late. I got a little well, lost.” His smile was sheepish at the admittance.

After a second of hesitation the other lifted his hand to take hold of Leon’s in a firm grip while the other hand with his phone moved to rest in the pocket of his expensive looking coat.

An easy smile took Raihan’s lips and stayed even after they dropped their handshake. “Nice to meet you too.” He nodded. “And it’s fine we haven’t been here long. I’m jus’ glad we could get together and let the kids play a bit.” He nodded over toward where Gloria and Hop were talking excitedly about something while they looked over the railing at the skaters on the ice before turning his attention back onto Leon. “Very glad.” 

Leon could feel heat crawl up the back of his neck but he willed himself to ignore it and nodded in agreement. “Me too, they seem to be like magnets toward each other.” He laughed and pointedly swept his gaze to the two kids, trying to direct the conversation solely on the them to distract himself from Raihan’s looming presence. Leon wasn’t one to get nervous but there was something about how the other parent addressed him that made him feel like he was being analyzed. 

Raihan’s chuckle was deep, almost breathy even, and he began to lead the way toward the two. “So I’ve noticed. My lil’ gremlin of a daughter is very enamored with him. Always tells me that they’re best friends so I figured it was about time I met him and you.”

Once Gloria and Hop noticed their approach they hopped off the railing and hurried to them- excited to get out on the rink. Raihan was a bit surprised when Gloria ran toward Leon instead of himself with a beaming smile on her face.

“Hello again Mr. Leon!” She greeted before wrapping her arms around Hop in an excited side hug. “Thank you for bringing Hop to play today!”

Raihan tried his best not to look too surprised at his daughter’s antics. Since when was she so polite? His answer seemed to come when Hop awkwardly nodded his head toward Raihan with a shy smile.

“I wanna say thank you too Mr. Raihan, for letting us hang out.” His tone was soft but he held eye contact with Raihan and stood straight when he spoke even with Gloria hanging off of him.

“Of course kiddo. And just Raihan is fine.” He assured before gesturing toward the ticket shack off to the side. “You guys ready to go skate?”

Both children cheered before scampering toward the booth hand in hand knowing their respective guardians wouldn’t be too far behind them. Once they were all at the window Raihan pulled out his wallet to pay for the tickets, waving Leon off politely when he tried to argue about paying for Hop and himself.

“I got this and you can get lunch okay?” Raihan laughed as they waited for their tickets to be printed out of the little machine. The small pout that Leon took on should have honestly looked ridiculous considering he was a grown man but Raihan couldn't help but think it was quite cute and endearing.

Tickets in hand the group made their way to the skate rental booth to pick up their sizes, Leon instinctively crouching down with the kids at a provided bench to help both Gloria and Hop exchange their shoes for the bladed boots so Raihan could go and get his own pair.

“Hey, Leon, What size are you?” The tall man called out causing Leon to pause in tying Gloria’s laces and look toward him.

“Size? Oh no I’m no skating just watching.” He laughed shaking his head and waving his hands in dismissal before turning to finish getting Hop’s laces tied as well.

“Why’d you think I bought two adult tickets?” Raihan scoffed. “You so are skating.”

Just as Leon opened his mouth to refuse again Hop’s voice called out from beside him with traitorous intent.“Ten!” He grinned and Leon watched with wide eyes as the employee from in the booth passed a grinning Raihan another pair of black skates. 

After helping both children onto the ice, making sure they seemed steady as they began to move around the rink, Leon returned to the bench where Raihan was currently sitting now.

“I really didn’t plan on skating today. I’m not uh...graceful.” He chuckled and lifted a hand to scratch awkwardly at the stubble on his chin.

“Well there’s no way you’re sacrificing me to watch both kids out there.” The smirk on his lips had Leon struggling to breath as Raihan rose from the bench to stand before him, skates held out for Leon to reluctantly take. As soon as he reached for them the taller man bent down until his voice was right in Leon’s ear, breath warm as he spoke again. “Don’t worry, I’ll help keep you steady.”

Words caught in his throat Leon stood there dumbly for a moment as Raihan nonchalantly made his way toward the rink to keep tabs on the two kids. Quickly he sat down on the bench to change out his own shoes, face hot as he focused on the task at hand, his mind dizzy at the other man’s words. Was this just Raihan’s natural personality or was Leon so touch starved that he was over reacting to his actions?

With his boots laced up and a firm shake of his head to clear his thought Leon moved to join them on the ice. Taking a deep breath and with a firm hold on the hand railing Leon eased onto the frozen terrain.

“See? Not so bad.” Gold eyes lifted from the ice below him to halfheartedly glare at the man standing easily a few feet away, hands in his pocket as he watched Leon move on shaky legs.

“As soon as I let go I’m going to fall and then I’m going to go sit out on the bench.” Although his words came out as a huff the smallest of smiles graced his features in response to Raihan’s easy teasing. The two had known each other for less than a half hour but honestly Leon felt comfortable with him.

Behind Raihan, Leon could see Hop and Gloria holding hands as they used each other to balance while they skated around the rink, giggling when one or the other would nearly fall. His attention soon moved to Raihan though as the other man glided effortlessly toward him.

“Well then I guess we can’t let you fall huh?” He mused before reaching out a hand for Leon to take, a soft playful smirk turning up his lips.

Leon paused for a moment in debate until determination took over and he reached out to grasp Raihan’s hand and allowed the other to pull him away from the railing toward him. Leon thought the situation would make him feel a bit mocked but Raihan’s gaze stayed soft and nonjudgmental as Leon worked to steady himself. Once he felt sure he had it He released Raihan’s hand and let himself glide back a bit, the two kids coming up then to hold onto the railing themselves as they caught their breath and watched.

Raihan hovered by while Leon focused on keeping his balance, shuffling on his boots to get the feel for them.

“Come on Lee! Let’s go around!” Hop giggled and slid toward his other brother to take hold of his hand while Gloria already started to head off.

Leon didn’t think the small groan of discontent he made was very audible but Raihan’s snicker off to his side informed him he was wrong. Regardless Leon let his little brother take him by the hand and led the way around the oval rink. Raihan went back and forth between his daughter and the pair, seemingly ready to catch Leon lest he fall and take Hop down with him. After one slow yet successful lap around Hop released him to skate up with Gloria obviously done with the snail like pace.

Just as Leon had the thought of escaping the rink Raihan slid in front of him blocking his way toward the exit, hands stuffed casually in his coat pockets. “Nope. At least once more.” He grinned and removed one hand to offer it out toward Leon once more.

“One more time around and then I can escape?” He sighed, shoulders slumped and his own arms crossed.

“Only if you return with hot chocolate.”

“Deal.” Just as Leon began to unfurl his arms to reach out toward the other parent he was jolted forward as a solid force bumped him from the back. Instinctively his arms shot forward to try and catch himself on the ice below only to meet something warm and firm instead. With one hand placed on his elbow and the other on his waist Raihan had caught him before he could finish falling and held him firmly and securely to his chest.

Through the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears Leon could hear the taller check in on the kid that had run into Leon, asking if he needed help up or was hurt. With a shake of his head and a hasty apology the kid was back up on his skates and hurrying away.

“You good?” The other man’s voice had absolutely no right to be that deep and soft especially when it was directly in Leon’s ear.

With a shaky nod the lilac haired man stared at the black of Raihan’s coat instead of daring to meet his eyes as he moved to put some distance between them, Raihan still holding on to him.

“I’m fine, just surprised. Thank you for catching me.” He managed to keep his voice steady and slid even further back when Raihan finally let him go. When he did finally look up to meet the other’s eyes he wasn’t prepared for the mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Ya know, I’m used to people falling pretty quickly for me but never quite like that.”

For a moment Leon simply blinked, silence steadily growing until a loud uncontrolled laugh left Leon’s lips and he doubled over to place his hands on his knees while he continued to laugh, Raihan’s deep chuckle echoing in after a moment.

“That...that was the worst line I’ve ever heard.” Leon wheezed slowly standing straight once more just to see Raihan grinning at him with a shrug.

“I saw the opportunity and I took it.” Raihan chuckled and didn’t try to stop Leon when he headed toward the exit once again. While he wasn’t too shaken up that incident had been enough excitement for him.

Still shaking his head with a soft smile Leon gestured toward the kids just beyond Raihan. “Do you mind watching them and I’ll go grab our drinks?” He asked as he began to unlace the ice skates so he could slip on his boots once more.

“Ya I’ll watch the kiddos.” Raihan affirmed, watching Leon for a moment longer before he moved to go catch up with Hop and Gloria. 

After returning the skates to the little rental booth Leon made his way toward one of the many food stalls. With two hot chocolates and two hot mocha coffees secured he made his way back toward the rink and scouted out an empty bench. Raihan and the two kids seemed to be in a game of tag- Gloria and Hop teamed up to chase Raihan around the rink with little success even through they outnumbered him.

When Leon finally caught Raihan’s eyes to give a wave he watched in amusement as the two kids took the opportunity to tackle the taller man and declare victory. He watched fondly as the other man gave a shout of some sort, it almost looked like he was roaring, before he began to chase the two back toward the exit and herding them toward Leon and the table. As the kids settled down with their drinks Leon handed Raihan his, watching with a chuckle as he sipped it and groaned in satisfaction at the caffeine.

“Thank you, I needed this.”

“The caffeine or the warmth in general?”

“Yes.”

Leon snorted softly and shook his head as he sat down beside Hop and took a sip of his own steaming drink. “I figured coffee would be the best chance we had at keeping up with them.” He hummed, watching curiously as Raihan sat down and immediately pulled out his phone in a way that made Leon think it was habit more than anything.

“Papa,” Gloria drug out the term in a soft whine as her narrowed eyes focused on her father across from her. “No work today. You promised.”

Holding up his hand with his phone awkwardly Raihan rolled his eyes. “Ya, ya, okay.” He laughed and set it down to appease his daughter. Once he had she gave a little satisfied nod then continued to talk to Hop next to her.

“You work online?” Leon had his eyebrows raised as he glanced at the other from over his cup in curiosity. 

“Ah yes and no- part of my work is online. Influencer stuff.” He shrugged.

“Influencer?” The furrow of Leon’s eyebrows deepened and the cock of his head was oddly cute to the taller male. Leon really didn’t have any social media know-how, and while Raihan was still in awe that the other man seemed to have ghosted the internet completely at least he knew his confusion was genuine. 

“Ya like I make posts for promotions or reply to comments that fans leave. That kinda stuff.”

Leon’s eyes widened a bit and Raihan’s lips twisted into a smirk. “Fans?”

Before he could answer Gloria piped up again, leaning around Hop to see Leon better as she grinned and nodded furiously. “Papa’s a model!”

Raihan thought he was going to have to perform the heimlich on the other male as he watched him swallow his sip of coffee too fast and began to sputter and cough into his elbow, clearly caught off guard at his daughters exclamation. A proud grin took over Raihan’s features and he straightened just slightly when Leon finally managed to look back his way, golden eyes glancing over his frame, When his gaze reached Raihan’s own as he looked up pink seemed to dust his cheeks before he adverted his eyes just slightly.

“Well, I guess that makes sense.” He mumbled softly, looking back at Raihan as the other leaned across the table closer toward him.

“Oh? Cuz I’m hot?” He smirked and watched as Leon lifted his cup to his face as if trying to hide behind it- refusing to give any answer. Raihan didn’t mind though, the color on his cheeks was a positive enough sign for the other. He usually didn’t talk too much about his line of work so soon with new people as he didn’t want others to realize the money he probably pulled in. With Leon though the clear embarrassment he displayed eased him.

Taking pity on the other man Raihan redirected the conversation just slightly. “What do you do for work?” He was genuinely curious anyway, the man must be an accountant or something with how well he carried himself and spoke.

Seeming to have gathered himself once more, although Raihan missed that pink dusting on his cheeks, Leon faced him again. “Oh, I’m a waiter at Char’s Flame.”

“Char’s? I’ve eaten there- it’s nice. And that explains why you seem so poised.” He hummed. While Raihan wasn’t well versed on too many types of establishments and their standings he did at least know that Char’s was highly revered. “Although I’m pretty sure I would have remembered seeing someone like you there.” He added, tone teasing as he leaned his chin in his hand.

Leon simply rolled his eyes, getting used to the other’s cheesy lines already. “I just started a month or so ago.”

“Ahhh that’s right- you two just moved here huh?”

“From Wyndon.” Leon nodded as he finished his drink.

“Can we go skate again?” Gloria hummed as she and Hop had finished their drinks not too long before and had begun to grow restless. Glancing at Leon for approval Raihan nodded and watched as they clumsily maneuvered back to the rink. Their table was close enough they could both see the entirety of the rink to watch them so neither man was too worried.  
“So why’d ya move out here?” Raihan questioned after gathering their empty cups and tossing them in a nearby bin before returning to the table.

Leon was quiet for a moment, seeming to sort through how he was gonna answer. Wondering if he had breached a touchy subject Raihan parted his lips to tell him to forget it, Leon finally spoke.

“Our mom has been in the hospital for a while now and her treatment suddenly required she get transferred to the hospital here in Hammerlocke. She started the program here a few months ago and Hop and I were finally able to move out here just recently. We’re originally from Postwick so moving is nothing new for me.” He chuckled softly.

Raihan was shocked to say the least but he schooled his expression so it didn’t show or at least he hoped it didn’t. The last thing he wanted was for Leon to think he was pitying him. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He managed, hoping he sounded as genuine as he felt. “Sounds rough for both of you.”

Leon shook his head and chuckled softly. “Oh no not really. Wyndon was nice but Hammerlocke already feels more like home. Hop doesn’t remember much of Postwick but honestly the atmosphere here is similar so it’s comfortable to me.”

An easy smile found Raihan’s lips as he looked over Leon’s happy expression, Leon’s line of sight drawn toward where Hop and Gloria were on the ice now, and noted his optimistic outlook. It was refreshing honestly. Raihan loved his job but he could also admit that there was a lot of toxicity involved. Yet here in front of him Leon had just told him that his mother was most likely terminally ill and he wore the softest smile on his lips. It was welcome and refreshing to see such optimism.

“Well it’s late but welcome to Hammerlocke.” He exclaimed and threw out his arms as if to gesture to the whole city. “I’m glad yer here.” He chuckled and watched as Leon joined in, a hand moving to cover his mouth a bit.

“Well thank you. I’m glad we’re here too- and that Hop has made such a great friend.” He added once he had stopped laughing.

Resting his arms back on the table Raihan agreed. “Your brother is teaching my gremlin manners so I’m glad too.” He scoffed. “She’s.. a handful so it can be hard for her to make friends sometimes. But she an’ Hop just seem to click, ya know.”

With a large smile Leon nodded in agreement. “I think we’ll have to schedule a few more play dates this break after this. I hope that’s okay with you. I’m sure you’re busy.” He added as he thought of the last meet up he made with Bea. Raihan had been better company than Leon had anticipated if he was being honest, even with his off hand almost flirty comments (which if Leon was truthful he didn’t mind those either).

“I scheduled the next two weeks practically off so I am completely free to cart the gremlin around. And free to spend more time with you.” His fangs peeked out with his grin and accompanied wink, cyan eyes full of mirth as they watched Leon’s face dust that pretty pink color for the ‘nth time that day.

Clearing his throat a bit awkwardly Leon gave a slightly shaky smile back in return and a soft nod before quickly directing his eyes back onto the ice. Maybe he had gotten in over his head as at this rate he may have set himself up for a heart attack if Raihan smiled at him again like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Between work and not honestly knowing how I wanted this chapter to flow I procrastinated a bit. Not beta read so sorry!


	3. Sugar Cookies with Extra Sugar

Raihan had been scrolling through Facebook event suggestions for the better part of the night after he and Gloria returned home from the ice skating rink. Gloria was already tucked away fast asleep in her bed, pleasantly exhausted after a full day of ice-skating and then walking around the little stalls in the area for almost an hour exploring. Raihan on the other had was wide awake despite changing into his pajamas at a half-made attempt at getting ready for bed himself and was currently sprawled out over his couch, phone in hand and lips pursed as he saved events that looked interesting to him.

He needed to find something to take the kids out to in order for him to see Leon again but he was at a bit of a loss. Raihan didn’t do too many holiday things- in fact he didn't really do winter since he detested the cold. Usually he and Gloria would just stay inside with some warm drinks and holiday themed movies, only going out to shop for the few people Raihan gifted presents too like his parents, manager and close industry friends.

Most of these events were just touring lights- were lights too cheesy? Or there was plenty of snow to go sledding or playing in..although Raihan shivered unconsciously at the idea of voluntarily getting soaked with snow. There were advertisements for taking a horse drawn carriage through Hammerlocke although maybe that was a bit too domestic. He had lived here all his life and despite seeing them around town he had never had the urge to rent one out.

With a groan of frustration Raihan heaved himself up to wander into the kitchen in search of a snack on when something on his counter caught his eye. There sat the empty container that Gloria had brought home that had Leon’s home-made cookies in it. He had meant to grab it this morning and return it to him but the chore of getting Gloria ready to go had made him forget it completely. Glancing at the clock on the wall Raihan pulled out his phone, hoping that nine wasn’t too late in the evening to text the other man. He moved the container more to the center of his counter and took a quick picture of it before sending the image to Leon with a text after contemplating the message.

‘I forgot I had this, any chance it magically refills?’

It was just cheeky enough to spark an actual conversation with Leon, or at least he hoped it was. Leon had been fun to talk to and tease today and although it had only been a few hours since they had parted he had a strange urge to want to talk to him again.

Raihan was surprised when his phone dinged only a moment later- Leon’s name flashing on his lock screen.

‘Not magically unfortunately- but it refills faster with more people to help bake and decorate.’

Eyes wide Raihan reread the message a few times, gawking at the words on his screen. Was that an invitation? Leon had seemed so reserved and awkward this afternoon but Raihan saw this message as bold and if he was being honest he liked it. While they hadn’t really spoken about relationships directly it was clear that Leon was single- his entire focus was on the well-being of his little brother. Raihan himself had tried to make it clear to the other man that he too was a bachelor with the cheesy pick-up lines he directed toward Leon, even stating that he lived with only Gloria when they had been talking about where in Hammerlocke they lived that allowed Leon to walk Hop to school.

Realizing that he had zoned out a bit with the initial shock of the message Raihan’s fingers flew expertly over his keyboard to reply back.

‘Is that so? Then two extra set of hands would def help then huh?’

Setting his phone down for a quick moment Raihan opened his fridge to fish out a beer before opening a cupboard to find some crackers. Grabbing the acquired items and his phone he returned to the couch just as his phone lit up again.

‘Hop was already begging me to bake some more anyway. Would tomorrow afternoon work?’

‘I’m with Hop on the idea of needin more. Sounds like a plan’

The next message he received was nothing more that an address-Leon’s address and a smiley face emoji that made Raihan’s chest oddly warm. Sending back a thumbs up Raihan went about taking a sip of his drink and relaxing again onto the sofa, excited but a bit uncharacteristically nervous for tomorrow. He was sure Gloria would have no complaints with not only being able to see Hop again so soon but cookies were an added bonus. 

Maybe a carriage ride through downtown didn’t sound too cliche after all.

Raihan wasn’t too sure what to expect when he punched in Leon’s address to his car’s installed GPS and headed out across the bridge to the other side of town but he had to admit the apartment building he pulled up into was newer than he expected for Hammerlocke. The complex was small with maybe only five buildings- four or so apartments each- and sat across from a well maintained park. It was gated but spread out enough it didn’t appear too crowded although Raihan was sure he never wanted to live this close to strangers in his life.

Parking in an unmarked spot near the furthest building Raihan grabbed the wrapped bottle of wine he had brought as a gift and waited for Gloria to scramble out of the back seat and take his hand.

“Wow is Hop’s house this whole building?” She gasped as they followed the walkway toward the iron stairs- Leon had told him they were in an upstairs apartment in case the numbering was confusing.

A gentle laugh left the tall man as the began to ascend the stairs, Gloria hurrying ahead in excitement. “No just one part of this building. In apartments the building is split into different smaller homes.” He explained as he paused at the top to double check the number of the door off to the right of them.

Gloria made a small noise of understanding before rocking back and forth on her heels impatiently as her father knocked on the door.

There was a moment of nothing before Raihan heard a soft exclamation from beyond the door before it was pulled open to reveal a very bright eyed Leon- Hop peeking around him. Grinning, Gloria pushed forward, greeting Leon politely before bee-lining for Hop as Leon stepped aside to let her in.

Raihan however lingered outside as he took in the man before him with dumbstruck awe. Leon must have already begun cooking based off of the alluring smell that flowed out from inside the apartment into the hallway and the fact that Leon was wearing a bright red apron over his gray long sleeve. However, as adorable as the ensemble was, what had Raihan’s throat going dry was the fact that Leon had tied up that gorgeous lilac hair of his into a ponytail that revealed a strong jaw line and broad shoulders that Raihan wanted to get his hands on.

“Would you like to come in?” Leon’s head was tilted ever so slightly and he still had that small welcoming smile on his face as he watched Raihan stand there like a complete idiot.

“Oh, uh ya. Sorry.” He tried his best to keep his voice even despite stumbling through his words as he stepped inside the warmth of the apartment.

“You can hang your coat anywhere.” Leon gestured to the hooks on the wall as Raihan stepped out of his boots. Quickly he shed his jacket and scarf before following Leon further inside where he could hear the kids in the living room.

The apartment seemed large with how it was laid out- the kitchen to the left of him and the living room to the right. Beyond that was a short hallway with three doors which Raihan assumed were bedrooms and the bathroom. Gloria and Hop were sitting on the area rug with a few Legos spread between them as Hop showed her his latest spacecraft he had built, talking excitedly over the soft sound of the Christmas movie playing behind them.

As Leon stepped into the kitchen to do something with the stove Raihan took in the decorations adorning the entire living space. There was red and silver garland taped to the walls and around the edge of the breakfast bar in the kitchen and different Christmas themed items scattered around on the window seals and table tops. Off to the side of the TV was an electric fireplace complete with fake flames and above it were two stockings tacked onto the wall. Colorful strands of LED lights were swirled in with the garland around the counter edge and even draped in loops from the top of the wall to cascade down it basking the whole room in a soft cheery glow. Even the table cloth on the small dining table at the end of the kitchen area was holiday themed and Raihan couldn’t help but chuckle softly before turning toward Leon as he finished fishing out mixing bowls from a cupboard.

“I’m guessing you guys enjoy the Holidays huh?” He teased as he set the bottle he had on the counter beside him.

“Ah well yes, but Hop just likes decorating for anything really.” The other man hummed before nodding toward the bottle. “What’s that?”

Picking it up once more Raihan pulled it out of the snowflake adorned packaging by the neck to hold it up. “Wine for later. A thank you gift for having us over.” He explained passing it to Leon who moved to put it in the fridge.

“Thank you, but that wasn’t necessary.” He smiled as he began to clear stuff off the counter to prepare for the mess they were about to make.

“I don’t like to show up to anything empty handed.” He shrugged. “Besides I feel like we may need it after corralling them.” He added making Leon snort in amusement and nodding in agreement.

“That may be true.”

Raihan leaned himself against the counter until Leon handed him a measuring cup and a box of sugar. “Two cups.” He smiled at the taller’s quirked brow before tilting his head toward the large mixing bowl.

“Ah I can’t just watch? Lame.” Raihan teased as he moved to do as told while Leon grabbed the bag of flour.

“Like I said, they don’t appear by magic.” His tone was light as he teased Raihan, continuing to help him with adding in the ingredients and getting it mixed together. Despite not knowing what he was doing Raihan followed Leon’s every direction and the process seemed to go smoothly enough.

Once the batter was done Leon shooed him out of the kitchen with the instruction to help the two kids get their hands washed while he rolled out the dough for them to cut. Raihan had to admit as he watched over the kids that he felt just as comfortable in Leon’s home as he did some of his best friends even with only knowing Leon for a day or so. He couldn’t quite tell though if it was due to the other man’s welcoming personality or the fact that Raihan found him too damn attractive for his own good. Either way though all of the nervousness he had last night had been eased away as soon as Leon had welcomed them in.

Soon enough Hop and Gloria were both racing out of the bathroom, socked feet skidding on the hardwood below as they hurried to sit up in the chairs at the counter. Leon had the dough spread out and the cookie cutters ready with a small pile of flour. By the time Raihan had wandered back to them Leon was finishing up helping Hop explain to Gloria how to distance the cuts to maximize the amount of cookies they would get.

Once the kids were occupied with their activity Leon stood straight to dust off his hands on his apron coating it in flour dust. When he looked up to smile toward Raihan a smirk took over his lips at the sight of flour smeared over his cheek and above his eye.

“Ya got a lil” Raihan gestured to his own face with his finger to indicate where it was on Leon’s. “Something there.” He chuckled.

Brows furrowing in confusion he lifted a hand to try and brush off whatever was on his face resulting in smearing even more over his tanned skin. Glancing up for conformation to see if he had gotten it off Raihan burst into laughter which caught the kids attention who then joined in.

“Lee! You have flour all over your face!” Hop shrieked in laughter. Although the way he said his brother’s name seemed almost exasperated at first as if this was maybe a normal occurrence.

Warmth flooded Leon’s face for a moment as he pouted before he quickly reached over to wipe a floured finger over both Hop’s and Gloria’s noses. “Well, now I’m not alone.” He grinned while the kids giggled and sputtered as they tried to furiously wipe it off.

Raihan watched as the kids dipped their own fingers in the excess flower scattered around the counter and turned their gaze toward both Leon and Raihan, a glint in their eyes.

“Oh no, I’m not involved in this.” Raihan laughed as he moved to step back only to be met with resistance as Leon moved behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders to hold him in place.  
Effectively trapped, the two kids sprung forward at the opportunity, both of them having to jump while Leon struggled to try help push him down a bit until they were successful in getting some flour smeared on his face as well. Despite his smaller stature Leon was able to wrestle him just enough where Raihan had to fight to put distance between them, stomach cramping from his laughter as he tried to brush off the flower.

“Alright, now its game on.” He growled as he grabbed a pinch of flower and slung it in their direction. Gloria tried to hide behind Hop despite Raihan’s trajectory being naturally a bit high and the majority of it ended up on Leon’s shoulder and hair.

Raihan wasn’t too sure how long their little flour fight went on for but it only stopped when they were all too busy trying to catch their breath from laughing to even attempt to continue. Both kids were seated on the ground in a fit of giggle while Leon was furiously shaking his ponytail- now primarily dusted in white- causing flour to dispel in a powder cloud everywhere. Gloria and Hop had the worst of it while flour in their hair and all over their clothes, their pants dusted in it as they picked up what settled on the floor. Raihan’s height seemed to have saved him from most of the mess with just speckles on his shirt and some still smeared on his face.

Giving up on his hair and sporting a huge grin Leon helped the kids up and shooed them toward the bathroom to try and clean up, watching as a little dust cloud rose from where they shot up on the ground- no doubt there was going to be flour all throughout his apartment now. Reaching back to untie his apron Leon smiled up at Raihan as he hug it on a hook as a reminder to toss it in the wash later.

“You started that.” He declared moving toward the small pantry and pulling out a broom to try and sweep up some of the mess.

“Me? Absolutely not!” He scoffed helping himself to the sink to wash off his hands and face best he could.

Leon simply chuckled as he worked to reclaim his kitchen from the white powder. With both of them still grinning Raihan helped clear off the counter while Leon transferred the luckily unscathed cookies and transferred them onto a sheet before sliding them into the oven to bake.

“You still got a little on your face there.” Raihan smirked when Leon faced him again, laughing loudly again when Leon half heatedly glared, amusement clear in his golden eyes.

Turing on the sink Leon washed up as well while the kids returned to the kitchen. After declaring them as clean enough they took off toward Hop’s room to play.

Raihan watched them go before turning and leaning against the counter, Leon’s back still to him as he leaned over the sink to wash off his face as well.

“I think that’s the hardest I’ve laughed in a long time.” He mused, a smile still clear on his lips. “Although I’m sorry it was at the expense of your kitchen.” 

Shaking his head Leon turned back toward him as he dried off his face with the hand towel he had by the stove. “This kitchen has been through worse I promise. Don’t ask.” He chuckled when Raihan’s eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Aw come on, what could be worse than the devil’s snow powder.” He grinned when Leon snorted at his choice of words.

“Jelly.” He said simply leaning against the counter across from Raihan and crossing his arms.

“Jelly? But...how?” Raihan gawked as he watched Leon’s face twist into passive annoyance as he thought of that particular mess.

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say lids are important.” A smile broke over his face again as Raihan made a chocking laugh of some sorts as he tried to imagine what could have possibly happened.

The two fell into a brief comfortable silence before Leon gestured toward the couch. “Think it’s time for that wine yet?”

“Yes please.” Raihan hummed as he exited the kitchen to go sit down. The TV had moved on to the next qued Christmas movie- some Hallmark directed monstrosity where the two love interests were wandering a tree farm.

Watching the scene with false interest Raihan glanced around the living room with slight surprise as he took note of the décor once again.

“You guy’s have everything except a tree.” He noted as Leon approached and he took the glass of dark red wine offered to him. It was a bottle he had had for a while now that he had bought on a whim from an event but never tried.

“Ah we just haven’t gotten around to it yet.” Leon sighed as he sat down beside Raihan. The two were close due to the size of the modest couch, unlike Raihan’s seven-seater at home, but still spaced enough or rather too far in the model’s opinion. “Do you guys have yours up yet?”

“Eh we don’t really do all this. Never have the time.” As he spoke he raised his hand to gesture to the glittering decorations surrounding them. “But I haven’t even drug out the tree yet, no.” He raised his glass to his lips but paused when he looked over at Leon’s wide eyed expression.

“You don’t go get a real tree? That’s half the fun!”

Raihan had to lift a hand to stifle a laugh at how seriously confused and almost offended Leon looked at the thought. Taking a sip of wine Raihan shook his head. “A fake tree is easier.” He shrugged truthfully. 

He had debated in years past getting a real tree but with his work schedule he couldn't find the time- not even to hire someone to bring one in for him. One year when Gloria was little he had paid someone to decorate for him however it felt uncomfortable like a movie set and he never had it done again. Leon’s home however looked bright and welcoming, the colors were cozy even with the fake fireplace and Raihan could practically feel the love and attention shared in here.

It was rare for Raihan to feel like he lacked as a father but the holiday’s were the hardest. He was sure Gloria would probably want to spend an afternoon hanging garland or trimming a fresh cut tree but Raihan felt bad putting all of that on Bea and he himself usually had to fight for any time off making such activities impossible. That’s why he had worked double time to finish up his shoots so he could spend more time this year with his daughter and try to do those cliché winter activities. While Gloria had never complained before about their lack of traditions during this time of year, he saw how she looked at the families in those cheesy holiday specials, how they laughed when trying to hang lights or decorate cookies.

Like they had done today.

“You’re an amazing father- I hope you know that.” Leon’s soft voice broke Raihan out of his little reverie and he turned in surprise only to by met with soft, understanding gold eyes. “Trust me, I understand how hard it can be to try and live up society’s concept of a proper family-especially on your own.” Unsure what kind of expression was showing on his face for Leon to make such a comment he quirked hips lips into a small smile after taking another swig of wine.

“Thank you. Sorry I kinda zoned out there.” He added hoping to just shrug off any lingering doubts, Leon’s words helping ease him out.

Leon was quite for a moment as he sipped his own wine, his eyes expressive in a way Raihan wasn’t used to seeing- so open and unguarded as he seemed to debate his next choice of words.

“We could go together to get one.” He suggested softly.

Raihan reguarded him for a moment before a genuine smile actually took over his lips. “That’d be nice actually. However we might need help decorating-I’m a bit clueless.” He glanced at the other man from the corner of his eyes as he tossed out the invitation.

The faintest dusting of pink fell on Leon’s high cheek bone and Raihan could tell he was hiding a smile behind the edge of his wine glass. “I think we should have the time for that. I work tomorrow morning but I’m off around one.” 

“That sounds perfect.” Raihan hummed as he finished off his glass just as the timer on the oven sounded and Leon set his glass down to go check on the cookies.

As Raihan watched him go, warmth filled him from more than just the alcohol at the thought of Leon in his home helping him decorate. Today had opened up a whole new idea of family for him and Leon was in every corner of his thoughts. Raihan wasn’t the type to fall quickly for people but everything about the man across from him was enticing in ways Raihan wasn’t used to. He was accustomed to cheap hotel rooms and practically faceless partners, never once had he look at someone and thought of the idea of sharing a future with them. Even Gloria’s birth mother never sparked such an interest in him.

Leon though had his attention in every way possible. Without even trying he was filling gaps Raihan didn't even know were in his or Gloria’s life. Speaking of Gloria, Raihan could tell even she was smitten with the other man. Despite her loud outgoing personality Gloria was a bit picky with the adults she took to however when they had returned home from ice skating yesterday she kept going on about how fun it had been and how cool Leon was and how she ‘really hoped they could all do something else together soon’. As soon as Raihan had told her this morning about their afternoon plans she had raced out of bed to start getting ready.

Raihan glanced up at the man in question as he returned to sit on the couch. “Cookies are done they just need to cool.” He informed before picking up his wine glass again.

“And then we can have an icing war.” He smirked at Leon’s distraught expression.

“My kitchen has been through enough today.” He sighed after finishing his drink and setting it back down on the coffee table.

A mischievous grin pulled Raihan’s lips, fangs flashing, as he lowered his voice ever so slightly. “We could have an icing war.” The wink he sent Leon had the lilac haired man’s eyes widened in shock before glancing away toward the TV as if he suddenly had interest in it.

Raihan honestly wasn't expecting an answer to his teasing so when Leon’s voice sounded over the movie he felt his heart skip a beat in both surprise and interest.

“That’d be better suited for a closed room than the kitchen I think.” Those golden eyes peeked at him from the side of his gaze, shy but firm.

Leaning forward ever so slightly toward him Raihan quirked a brow in interest. “Oh? Is that so?” He drawled before grinning at the other as he flicked his eyes over Leon’s form, noting how tense he was yet how he angled himself toward Raihan even with his head still turned slightly away. He didn’t seem uncomfortable with the model’s advancement or his tone just simply nervous or unsure. “That’s an offer I’ll gladly take you up on.”

Swallowing hard Leon faltered a moment before turning to completely face him again, the blush on his cheeks lingering but not as prominent as he gained some confidence in his returned banter. “Gladly?” He questioned softly.

There was a faint smile on his lips but his tone sounded almost unsure-as if he wasn’t practically sculpted by the Gods above.

Tilting his chin up Raihan let his gaze slide openly over Leon’s form, dragging down his firm chest, his pecks looking ready to burst out of the simple shirt Leon wore, to his slim midsection down to thick thighs then back up to the other man’s full pink lips and chiseled jaw. His hair was still pulled up and even with the lingering remnants of flour dusted in it it looked soft as ever and Raihan ached to run his hands through the vibrant locks and pull.

“Yeah, gladly.” He decided and watched with pride as Leon’s soft smile turned a bit more genuine. 

“Maybe.” he murmured into the space between him as their eyes met. Raihan could feel the shift in the air around them and he couldn’t help but welcome it as heat rose in the pit of his stomach.

Flustered Leon was absolutely adorable but this Leon, full of new found confidence as he breached into the waters of flirting with Raihan was becoming the single father’s new favorite. He wanted to know how long Leon could stand confident until Raihan had him broken down into a blushing mess once more.

“You know you’re insanely attractive right?” Raihan purred not wanting to let this new development fade out now that the ice had been broken. He really was enamored with the other man and he didn’t want to loose this chance.

Clearly trying to fight down a blush and stay confident Leon scoffed lightly. “Says the model.” He hummed.

Raihan slid forward just enough in the small space left until their legs touched. “Exactly why I’m qualified to speak on such matters. You’d give me a run for my money.” He added resting an elbow on the back of the couch to prop his head in his palm.

“Hardly.” Leon chuckled as he tried to glance over Raihan’s body discreetly and absolutely failing in the model’s opinion.

“Oh? I mean I am pretty hot but I assure you my manager would try and recruit you in a heartbeat.” He smirked with confidence as he gestured with a hand toward Leon as he watched that blush return to the tops of his cheeks. “I honestly was surprised to learn you were single. But I’m more than willing to try and change that.”

That seemed to be enough to break the man across from him as Leon’s face warmed considerably at how direct he was and his mouth gaped as he sputtered for a retort or refute of some sort. Before either of them could venture further though a loud cry rang out as foot steps pounded against the floor as both kids ran into the living room.

“Lee are the cookies ready yet?” Hop cried out and Gloria chimed in.

“Ya Papa are they?” 

As Leon struggled to compose himself Raihan took it upon himself and stood to help lead them into the kitchen. “I think they should be right Leon?” He called out over his shoulder and watched as the other man stood as well from the couch seeming a bit less flustered.

“Ya, I have the icing ready too.” He managed as he followed them to the counter to begin helping Hop and Gloria get ready to decorate.

Raihan stood in the background leaned against the counter as he watched Leon help direct the kids in order to hopefully minimize the mess that was bound to occur. That little blush still lay on his cheeks but the smile he wore was relaxed once more as worked with them.

Ya, Raihan could get used to this. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow- to have Leon in his domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely unbeta read so please let me know if there's any mistakes. I'm hoping that I can reach Christmas in real time with this fic but I also work two jobs so no promises :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to do a cliché holiday fic with the boys so ta-da! This one will be a bit longer but I'll try and update twice a week. There will be eventual sexual content so rating may change.
> 
> Un-beta read we die like men (Poke-men). Wow that was lame, I apologize lol


End file.
